


Hagyd, hogy szeresselek

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, scormione
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Hermione Granger magányosan tengette életét a Roxfort falai között miután Ronnal elváltak. Vajon változtathat ezen Scorpius Malfoy váratlan közeledése? Na és mit fog ehhez Rose Weasley szólni? +18-as történet, melyben Scorpius Malfoy az idősebb nőket szereti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/8fe7ebdb444d8603705a1b25b6503da4/tumblr_ovc7z141Ye1vcdutao1_500.jpg

**_Első Fejezet_ **

**_~Scorpius Szemszöge~_ **

Ez az egész nem sokkal a tizenhetedik születésnapom előtt történt. Tavasz volt és a Nap hétágra sütött a birtok felett, annak ellenére, hogy ez nem volt túl gyakori Skóciában, főleg nem Roxmorts és Roxfort környékén. Diákéveim felettébb kellemesen teltek… talán azért, mert nem kellett annyi időt töltenem apámmal és a még nála is elviselhetetlenebb anyámmal, Astoriával. Három dolog érdekelte őket…  a pénz, a hatalom és a vértisztaság. Ennyi évvel a nagyhírű csata után – amelyikben legyőzték mindenidők legveszedelmesebb mágusát– is csak ez hajtotta őket. A nagyszüleim pedig még egy plusz lapáttal rátetettek, hiszen ők is velünk éltek. Kisebb koromban csak Narcissa nagyanyám, de aztán Lucius nagyapám is miután kiszabadult Azkabanból… és ezzel végleg elszabadult a mugli pokol. Tizenegy éves koromban az a roxforti levél maga volt a megváltás. Kilenc csodás hónap a családom nélkül. Igaz kezdetben még a szünetekre hazajártam, de aztán rájöttem, hogy csak fájdalmat okozok magamnak ezekkel látogatásokkal. A szüleim utálták, hogy a barátaim griffendélesek, ahogy azt is, hogy sosem tudtak igazán befolyásolni. Tizenkét éves lehettem mikor betelt a pohár és a nyári szünetre is csak muszájból utaztam haza.

A nyár egyre közeledett és ez egyetlen dolgot jelentett számomra… hamarosan nekem is haza kellett mennem abba a hűvös, hodály házban ami minden volt csak otthon nem. Sóhajtottam miközben letelepedtem a fűbe a birtokon és neki álltam a házi feladataimnak. Egyedül voltam, hiszen a barátaim többsége otthon töltötte a tavaszi szünetet vagy már nem voltunk olyan közeli barátok, mint régen. Persze én maradtam, mint mindig az elmúlt öt évben. Szánalmas volt az egész, hiszen még a tanárok nagy része is elutazott az ünnepekre… leszámítva persze néhányukat, köztük Granger professzort. Szerencsétlen nő amióta a férje elvált tőle azóta minden percét az iskolában töltötte. Még emlékszem milyen életvidám volt mikor elsősök voltunk. Minden átváltoztatástan órát mosolyogva tartott meg, de sajnos ez már a múlté. Tizennégy éves voltam mikor Mr. Weasley magára hagyta Granger professzort és Roset. Nem tudom a teljes történetet, csak annyit amennyit mindenki. Granger professzor akart még egy gyereket, de Mr. Weasley a munkájára hivatkozva nem tartotta ezt túl jó ötletnek. Egy ideig még láttuk, hogy a férfi meglátogatja átváltoztatástan professzorunk, de egyszer csak abba maradtak ezek a látogatások. Aztán Mr. Weasley végül beadta a válókeresetet és ez volt az a nap amikor utoljára őszintén mosolyogni láttuk Granger professzort.

Húsvét volt és az iskolában lakomát tartottak annak ellenére, hogy kevesen maradtunk a szünetre. Mindenki egy asztalnál ült, tanárok és diákok egyaránt, hogy családiasabb legyen a légkör. Mikor beléptem az ételek már az asztalon voltak, de nem ez volt az első ami szemet szúrt. Rose Weasley a barátaival nevetgélt, míg az anyja egyedül ült az asztal másik végén. Senki sem törődött vele, még a többi tanár sem. Még McGalagony igazgatónő is részt vett a szórakozásban csak Granger professzor nem. Magányosnak és szomorúnak látszott. A tányérján lévő ételben turkált és úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon el van mélyülve a gondolataiban. Sóhajtottam egyet és tudtam, hogy hülyeséget csinálok, de elindultam felé és egy árva szó nélkül leültem a vele szemben lévő székre. Egy pillanatra lassan rám siklott tekintete és megcsóválta a fejét, majd újra a tányérját kezdte bámulni. Szedtem magamnak az ételből és elkezdtem enni, mint mindenki más a teremben. Granger professzor még egy darabig csendesen ült az asztal másik oldalán, de végül mégis hozzám szólt.

– Mit akar tőlem, Mr. Malfoy? – kérdezte meglepetten.

– Csak láttam, hogy egyedül tetszik ülni és gondoltam csatlakozok – mondtam mosolyogva, majd töltöttem magamnak egy kupa puncsot.

– Miért érdekeli ha egyedül ülök? Senkit sem érdekel, még a saját lányomat sem –  kérdezte szarkasztikusan, de én láttam rajta, hogy ezzel csak szomorúságát próbálta leplezni.

– Roset sok minden nem érdekli… már bocsánat – mondtam és a vörös lány felé néztem. Ellenben Granger professzor csak elhúzta a száját és sóhajtott.

– Na és te miért nem mentél haza? Apádat ismerve azt hinné az ember, hogy kényszerít az ilyesmire… már bocsánat – kérdezte hirtelen átvéve a stílusomat és felhúzta a szemöldökét. Észrevettem, hogy tegezésre váltott, de persze nem mertem visszategezni.

– Minden évben itt töltöm a szüneteket… bárcsak nyáron is maradhatnék. Apám önnel járt egy évfolyamba, igaz? Mindig ilyen volt? Na és anyám? – kérdeztem, remélve, hogy beszédre bírom.

– Anyáddal szerencsére nem volt sok dolgom, viszont apáddal annál több. Gyűlölt engem ahogy én is őt – válaszolta hosszas gondolkodás után. Úgy éreztem, hogy nem akart erről beszélni, ezért úgy döntöttem elviccelem a dolgot.

– Ezek szerint már az iskolás éveiben is egy megalomániás, narcisztikus tuskó volt? – kérdeztem vigyorogva, mire ő is halványan elmosolyodott.

– Mondhatjuk így is, Mr. Malfoy –  mondta és bekapott egy falatot a rántott húsból, amihez percekkel korábban hozzá sem nyúlt. Örültem neki, hogy eszik, így tovább beszéltem, remélve, hogy mire végzünk észre sem veszi és megeszi az egész vacsoráját.

– Professzor, kérem, Mr. Malfoy az apám – mondtam nevetve.

– Akkor mégis hogyan kellene szólítanom, fiatalember? – kérdezte és ő is elmosolyodott. Az este folyamán másodszor.

– Önre bízom, professzor – mondtam vigyorogva és mélyen a szemébe néztem, de aztán észrevettem magam és félrepillantottam mielőtt még kínossá vált volna a dolog. Egy darabig csendben voltunk és mindketten ettünk. Végül ezt a hallgatást én törtem meg.

– Nem tudja véletlenül, hogy Harper professzor megengedné-e, hogy használjam a bájitaltantermet saját kísérletek céljából?

– Miért nem kérdezed ezt meg a saját házvezető tanárodtól? … jaj tényleg Eugene Harper az… mindig elfelejtem. Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez a poszt is majdnem olyan átkozott, mint régen az SVK volt –mondta a nő és megcsóválta a fejét. Én csak elmosolyodtam, hiszen végérvényesen elértem a célomat, beszélgettünk.

– Régen minden más volt, nem? Mármint apám sokat mesélt Piton professzorról. Azóta van ez az őrület mióta ő meghalt, igaz?

– Valami olyasmi. Mindenestre Eugene Harper az eddigi legrosszabb akit kinevezhettek erre a posztra, hiszen még csak nem is mardekáros.

– Hugrabugos… nem igazán bír velünk – mondtam nevetve.

– Vissza ne merje mondani neki amit mondtam róla – mondta szigorúan a professzor, mire én csak bólintottam.

– Nem fogom, ne aggódjon – biztosítottam.

– Kérdezhetek valamit? – kezdte Granger professzor.

– Igen – bólintottam és ismét szemtelenül a szemébe néztem. Láttam rajta, hogy kicsit feszélyezve érzi magát, de nem néztem félre. Amióta csak az eszemet tudtam vonzódtam hozzá és ekkor szedtem először ténylegesen össze a bátorságom, hogy órán kívül is beszéljek vele.

– Miért nem töltöd a lakomát a barátaiddal amíg még vannak?

– Barátok? Albus és James lassan két hónapja szóba sem állnak velem, a többiek pedig hazautaztak… tudja csak nekem van ilyen szörnyű családom...

– Velem sem beszélnek már a barátaim… amióta… amióta… hagyjuk – mondta lesütött szemekkel.

– Nem kell mondania semmit… tudom, hogy James és Albus apja már nem nagyon beszél önnel. Elég feltűnő, hogy most is inkább velük van és még csak meg sem kérdezte önt, hogy akar-e csatlakozni –mondtam, majd Harry Potter, a fiai és Rose Weasley biccentettem.

– Rose is csak azért maradt, mert Weasleyék Egyiptomba utaztak... már megint. Még a saját lányom is inkább az apjával és a családjával töltené a szünetet, ha tehetné – húzta el a száját.

– Na és Potterék miért maradtak? – kérdeztem elgondolkodva.

– Mert az a drágalátos Ginevra Potter inkább kviddicsezget… ugyanolyan rémes, mint Ronald – mondta egy sóhajtás kíséretében, majd hozzátette. – Nem is értem miért osztom ezt meg veled –mondta riadtan és láttam rajta, hogy a sírás kerülgeti.

– Talán azért, mert nem beszélt már hónapok óta senkivel? – kérdeztem halkan.

– Meglehet – mondta csendesen, szinte csak magának, majd lassan felállt és betolta a széket amin ült.

– Nos én megyek aludni… ,de köszönöm, hogy beszélgettél velem – mondta kedvesen, majd elindult a kijárat felé.

– Szívesen máskor is – szóltam utána, mire visszafordult és hálásan elmosolyodott. A magány fájdalma kicsit enyhülni látszott tekintetében. Én csak bólintottam válasz gyanánt, ő pedig ekkor már tényleg elment. Örültem, hogy legalább egy estére jobb kedvre tudtam deríteni.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:   
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/ae8b5f8acb8ad09a5ddfe16f2b4d2070/tumblr_ooqmgmKx3k1vcdutao1_500.jpg

**Második Fejezet**

**~Hermione Szemszöge~**

A húsvéti lakoma óta olyan dolgokra gondolok amikre nem lenne szabad, vagyis inkább egy bizonyos valakire akire nem kéne. Eleinte azt hittem, hogy csak azért gondolok rá mert jó ideje ő volt az egyetlen aki kedvesen szólt hozzám, de tudtam, hogy ez nem a teljes igazság.  Jó, persze ez is közrejátszott mert különben valószínűtlen, hogy észreveszem, de be kell vallanom nem csak azért jár folyton a fejemben mert beszélgettünk. Scorpius Malfoy az elmúlt évek során elkezdett felnőni és megférfiasodott. Nem szoktam a diákjaim ilyen szemmel nézni, de ez a fiú más volt. Szemtelen és mardekáros mivoltához képest bátor. Ahogy idősebb lett, igaz kezdett  jobban hasonlítani az apjára külsőleg, de belül szerencsére egyáltalán nem volt olyan, mint a szülei vagy ne adj isten a nagyszülei. A legjobbat örökölte ki a Malfoyokból… a megnyerő, arisztokratikus külsejüket, az arcélt mely olyan volt, mintha szobrászok faragták volna, a magas testalkatot és azokat a lélegzetelállító ezüstös szürke szemeket. Most mondhatná bárki azt, hogy akkor ennyi erővel miért nem ugrottam rá anno Dracora? Ennek felettébb egyszerű a magyarázta, hiába néz ki valaki jól ha belülről rohad. Ez ugyanolyan, mint egy szép, csábítóan fényes, piros alma amit ha félbevágunk mégis kukacos. Scorpius a lakoma után nem keresett többször a szünetben, viszont a szünet utáni első közös óra óta minden kicsengetés után ottmarad és olyan dolgokkal kapcsolatosan tesz fel kérdéseket amikre tudom, hogy tudja a választ. Ez ma sem történt másként. A többiek sietve mentek a következő órájukra miután közöltem velük a házi dolgozat témáját, leszámítva Scorpiust. A fiú lustán összeszedte a holmiját, majd odasétált hozzám az asztalhoz. Lerakta a szélére a könyveit és odahúzott egy széket az enyém mellé. Leült rá és miután egy laza pálcamozdulattal becsukta az ajtót felém fordult.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte, én pedig automatikusan bólintottam. Reméltem, hogy annyiban hagyja és elmegy, de nem így történt.

– Megbízhat bennem. Tudom, hogy nincs semmi sem rendben mert ma a szokottnál is fáradtabbnak tűnik – mondta kedvesen és mintha aggodalmat véltem volna felfedezni a hangjában.

– Menj szépen órára, Scorpius. Nagyon jól tudod, hogy a tűzzel játszol – mondtam végül neki és megcsóváltam a fejemet. – _Basszus, a keresztnevén szólítottad, mint ahogy a fejedben ezt tetszed a lakoma óta... ostoba nőszemély, ezzel megnehezítesz mindent_ – gondoltam dühösen.

– Lyukas órám lenne, nagyon jól tudja, hogy nem járok jóslástanra – mondta mosolyogva és rám kacsintott. Ledöbbenve néztem a fiút, akire olyan sokat gondoltam húsvét óta. _– Fiú, Granger... fiú. Bajba akarsz kerülni? –_ gondoltam és tudtam, hogy el kell küldenem minél előbb.

– Ahogy azt is, hogy rúnaismeretre sem amire nem ártana – mondtam végül rosszallóan és folytattam a bejegyzést amit éppen írtam az évfolyamnaplóba.

– Tereli a szót, Miss Granger – mondta szemtelenül, ezzel elérve, hogy újra ránézzek.

– Neked még mindig Granger professzor – mondtam szigorúan.

– Ahogy akarja, mindenesetre még mindig nem válaszolt a kérdésemre. Minden rendben?

– Ezt akarod hallani? Hát tessék… semmi az árva világon nincs rendben – tört ki belőlem. Szinte azonnal megbántam, de nem tudtam visszafojtani a könnyeket amik folytak le az arcomon.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte óvatosan és megsimogatta a hátam. El kellett volna löknöm, de nem voltam rá képes. Gyengédsége átjárta a testem és halkan felsóhajtottam mielőtt bármit mondtam volna neki.

– Rose – ennyit bírtam kinyögni, mert a torkom görcsbe rándult ahogy a sírás egy újabb hulláma készült belőlem kitörni.

– Mit csinált már megint? – kérdezte és éreztem, hogy megcsóválta a fejét.

– Semmit… épp ez… a baj – suttogta. Scorpius közben szüntelenül simogatta a hátamat, ami nagyon jól esett, annak ellenére, hogy tudtam, a tűzzel játszom.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte értetlenkedve. Letegezett, de ekkor nem volt erőm arra, hogy rászóljak érte.

– Tegnap volt a születés… napja és hát vettem neki ajándékot… ,de ő visszaküldte egy bagollyal még aznap este… mellé tűzve egy levéllel – szipogtam és lassan felnéztem Scorpius arcába. Ő elővette a tiszta zsebkendőjét és átnyújtotta.

– Köszönöm – mondtam miközben megtöröltem a szemem.

– Miért csinálja ezt? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Scorpius.

– Gyűlöl amiért elváltunk … az apjával – vallottam be sokkal inkább magamnak, mint neki.

– Ez még valahol érthető is lenne, de miért küldte vissza az ajándékot? Na és mit írt a levélben? –kérdezte és mélyen a szemembe nézett. Normális körülmények között nem válaszoltam volna neki, sőt idáig el sem jutottunk volna, de egyedül voltam és szükségem volt rá, hogy valakinek kiönthessem a lelkemet.

– Azt írta, hogy rossz… rossz anya vagyok és, hogy ne szóljak hozzá, örüljek, hogy az óráimat végig üli rosszullét nélkül… illetve azt, hogy a nyári szünetet a Weasley… családdal tölti és ne merészeljek írni neki – mondtam és újból rám jött a sírás. Láttam Scorpius arcán a zavarodottságot, de rájöttem végül, hogy ennek is oka volt mivel pár másodperc múlva a karjaiba vont. Eleinte próbáltam kiszabadulni erős, ölelő karjai közül, de ő szorosan tartott, így végül feladtam a küzdelmet és a nyakába temettem az arcomat.

– Nálam jobban senki sem tudja milyen az ha a családod ellenned fordul. Igaz fordított a helyzet, de tudom min mész most keresztül – suttogta és újra simogatni kezdte a hátamat. Egy darabig így voltunk és egyikünk sem érezte úgy, hogy beszélnünk kéne. Végül aztán én törtem meg ezt az idillt.

– Ez nem helyes, Scorpius – mondtam halkan és lesütöttem a szememet.

– Akkor miért érződik annak? – suttogta és megsimogatta az arcomat. Beleborzongtam az érintésébe és ezt ő is érezte, mert halvány mosoly látszódott tökéletes ajkán.

– Kérlek, most menj el – mondtam szinte könyörögve mikor lassan közelebb hajolt hozzám. Tudtam hogyha nem küldöm el meg fog csókolni. Orrunk összeért és mindketten nehezebben vettük a levegőt.

– Neked is legalább annyira szükséged lenne rám, mint nekem rád – érvelt, de ennek ellenére is cselekedtem. Arrébb húzódtam, majd gyengéden homlokon csókoltam. Ő behunyta a szemét és tudta, hogy én nyertem.

– Most menj, mert a végén hülyeséget csinálok amit mindketten megbánnánk – mondtam, mire elnevette magát.

– Nem lenne az akkora hülyeség – mondta, majd lassan felállt.

– De, sajnos az lenne – mondtam és megcsóváltam a fejemet.

– Na jó, most elmegyek, de csak mert ilyen szépen kérted – mondta és elvette a könyveit majd az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Köszönöm – mondtam, de mindketten tudtuk, hogy nem azt köszöntem meg, hogy elmegy.

– Bármikor – mondta mosolyogva és rám kacsintott az ajtóból, majd elsietett. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy a szemöldökében egy olyan mugli piercing volt. – _Tehát ez volt olyan furcsa rajta. Nem is figyeltem eddig… ajj ajj ez nem jó, hogy ilyen szinten elkezdtél rá figyelni Granger, hisz szinte azonnal rájöttél, hogy le akar fektetni. Tipikus tizenéves, aki egy tapasztalt nővel akarja elveszíteni a szüzességét. Hát nem jó nőt választottál, Malfoy mivel én minden vagyok csak tapasztalt nem… Hát Ron mellett mondjuk nem is csoda amúgy. Rose születése óta ha tízszer csináltuk sokat mondok pedig volt rá tizenöt évünk. Mindig éreztem, hogy Ron megcsal, de képtelen voltam lépni pedig láttam a jeleket. Nem is értem miért nem cselekedtem hiszen már évek óta csak barátként tekintettem rá. Talán pont Rose miatt… és tessék igazam lett, még így is megutált… lehet ha kisebb korában válunk el könnyebben feldolgozta volna. Na mindegy úgy rossz az egész ahogy van. Most meg még Scorpius is belép a képbe… és az a baj, hogy nem tudom meddig fogok tudni neki ellenállni. Jóképű, fiatal és engem akar… én meg már lassan hét éve nem voltam férfivel és valljuk be az önkielégítés kezd unalmassá válni… Te most komolyan megkockáztatnád Azkabant kiskorú megrontásáért? Te nem vagy eszednél, Granger – g_ ondoltam, de aztán észhez tértem. Az órámra pillantottam és még pont volt annyi időm, hogy igyak egy kávét és rendbe szedjem magam a negyedikes hollóhát- griffendél óra előtt. Felálltam, bementem a lakosztályomba, készítettem egy jó erős kávét és kihasználtam azt a kevés időt, hogy lenyugodjak és eltereljem gondolataim Rose vagy Scorpius felöl. Bevallom nehezen ment… főleg az utóbbi valakiről.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/2aaa10e2b68f4947fa2c5650dd6c09af/tumblr_ovc9fbCdLj1vcdutao1_540.jpg

**_Harmadik Fejezet_ **

**_~Scorpius Szemszöge~_ **

Amikor elküldött éreztem ahogy a hangja megremeg és, hogy ő is vágyik arra csókra talán még jobban, mint én. Ez akaratom ellenére mosolyra késztetett, de persze elmentem. Sajnos igaza volt, mindkettőnket bajba sodortam volna ezzel az egésszel és legalább akkor botrányt kavartunk volna, mint anno a halálfaló kihallgatások. – _Ha apám hallana, most tuti biztos addig ütne míg bírna mivel nálunk_ _ez a dolog tabu –_ gondoltam. Erről eszembe jutott, hogy rövidesen haza kell mennem és elszomorodtam. Három hónap a mugli pokolban is kellemesebb nyaralási opciónak tűnt, mint a Malfoy birtok. Anyám hisztije, Narcissa nagyanyám erőszakossága, Lucius nagyapám keménykezűsége és persze el ne felejtsük apám, aki mindenáron arra akart kényszeríteni, hogy hetedév után én is szálljak be a Malfoy vállalkozásba. Semmi kedvem nem volt brókernek állni… igaz ők nem így nevezték magukat, hisz ez számukra túlságosan is mugli szó volt, ezért ők inkább befektetőkként emlegették ezt a munkakört. Lényegtelen, de engem nem vonzott ez a világ. Én írni szerettem volna. Annyi ötletem volt ami megvalósításra várt. Többek között egy könyv mugli gyerekeknek. Persze senkinek sem mertem erről mesélni vagy akinek mertem volna már nem beszélt velem. Nem értettem mi baja lett hirtelen Albus Potternek velem, de elhatároztam, hogy kiderítem ahogy azt is, hogy az apja miért nem beszélt már Miss Grangerrel. Fizikai fájdalmaim lettek a gondolattól, hogy az ő családja és egykori barátai is ellene fordultak. Ha máshogy nem tudtam egyelőre segíteni neki, ez volt a minimum amit megtehettem.

Egyik este nem jött álom a szememre, ezért felvettem a taláromat, kilopakodtam a hálóból majd sietve elhagytam a klubhelyiséget. Hideg volt a pincében annak ellenére, hogy a nyár egyre közeledett. McGalagony igazgatónő már évek óta ígérgette, hogy a mardekár ház is kapni fog egy emeleti klubhelyiséget és hálókörletet, de semmi sem lett belőle. Pedig ha jobban belegondolunk a negyedik emeleten ott állt üresen a vendégeknek fenntartott hálókörlet és klubhelyiség amit már évtizedek óta nem használt senki. Szóbeszéd szerint McGalagony gyűlölete a Mardekár iránt a háború végezetével sem csökkent és ennyi évvel később sem bírta egyenrangúnak tekinteni a többi házzal. Ahogy feljebb értem a levegő úgy vált egyre melegebbé. A második emeleten már kifejezetten melegem volt. Az egyik ablakba akartam ülni és nézi a holdfényes tájat. Mindig ezt tettem amikor nem tudtam aludni és direkt mindig egy elhagyatottabb folyosót választottam, hogy a vén Frics még véletlenül se találjon rám. Ahogy haladtam a kedvenc folyosószakaszom felé hüppögés ütötte meg a fülemet. Akárki vonult félre, bizonyára azért választotta ezt a folyosót, amiért én is. Magányra és csendre vágyott. Majdnem elestem,mikor rájöttem, ki volt ott... nem más, mint Hermione Granger életnagyságban. Abban az ablakban ült, amiben én szoktam, és sírt. Lassan, szinte fájdalmasan lassan közelítettem felé majd gyengéden megérintettem a vállát mikor odaértem.

– Nem lenne szabad itt lenned, ezért akár kerek negyven… pontot is levonhatnék tőled – szipogta és gyorsan megtörölte a szemeit talárja ujjába.

– Most mit csinált Rose? – kérdeztem figyelmen kívül hagyva fenyegető szavait és leültem mellé.

– Nem… nem Rose volt – mondta csendesen.

– Akkor? – kérdeztem és felhúztam a szemöldökömet.

– Harry – suttogta.

– Mit mondott? – kérdeztem érdeklődve.

– Szerinte rossz hatással vagyok… Rosera – mondta szomorúan és láttam, hogy könnyei újra utat találtak maguknak.

– Ez baromság… ráadásul nem is beszél veled Rose… így nem lehetsz rá rosszhatással.

– Na pont ez az… szerinte… szerinte nem kellett… volna elválnunk Ronnal… ,de ha egyszer nem tett boldoggá a házasságom? Szerinted szenvednem kellett volna mellette? Az elmúlt hét évben évente jó ha négyszer találkoztunk… ez nem tesz jót… egy házasságnak sem… ráadásul… mindegy felejtsd el –mondta hirtelen és kezeibe temette az arcát. Én nem tétlenkedtem hátulról átöleltem és próbáltam rájönni mit akart még elmondani.

– Ráadásul? – suttogtam a fülébe.

– Sosem szeretett annyira…, mint amennyire én őt… barátok voltunk előtte és valahogy … ez sosem lett több csak azt… hittük. Legalábbis én azt hittem… ,de már tudom, hogy én is csak… barátomként szerettem… csak többet láttam bele – szipogta és éreztem ahogy az izmai feladják a küzdelmet ölelésem ellen mivel végre belesüppedt a karjaimba.

– Lehet kinevetsz mert fiatal vagyok, de akkor is elmondom. Szerintem szerelem nélkül nem működhet egy házasság… csak nézz a szüleimre – mondtam és elhúztam a számat, de persze ő ezt nem látta hiszen háttal volt nekem.

– Csak az a gond, hogy ez nem kényszerházasság volt, mint a szüleidé, mégis elvett tizenöt évet az életemből. Kinek kellene egy közel negyvenéves nő akinek van egy tizenöt és fél éves lánya? Mondd meg kinek? Egyedül fogok meghalni és mindenki ujjal fog rám mutogatni… „nézzétek ott van Hermione Granger a vénkisasszony, akinek van száz macskája és olyan depressziós, hogy még a mugli szanatóriumokban is ritkaságnak számítana.” … ez vár rám Scorpius – mondta és nyelt egyet.

Nem bírtam tovább elnézni, hogy így beszéljen magáról, ezért gyengéden feljebb húztam, hogy az ölembe legyen. Ő ijedten rám nézett, mire lassan az álla alányúltam és mielőtt meg tudott volna szólalni megcsókoltam. Először nem csókolt vissza, de mikor a hajába túrtam már ő sem bírta tovább és elmélyítette a csókot. Szenvedélyen csókolóztunk, nyelvünk érzéki táncot járt.

 Mikor szétváltunk ledöbbenve nézett rám. Nem tudtam, hogy azért amiért megtettük, vagy azért mert jobban élvezte, mint az elmúlt tizenöt évet a férje mellett. Nem tudott megszólalni, ezért én megelőztem.

– Nekem kellesz, Hermione. Nem tudod mióta vágyom rád – suttogtam és megborzongott mikor először ejtettem ki a számon a keresztnevét.

– Nem tehetjük meg – rázta a fejét majd gyengéden megsimogatta az arcomat. Egy pillanatra behunytam a szemet, de mire kinyitottam ő már meredten bámult ki az ablakon. Természetesen rögtön odasétáltam mellé.

– Szökjünk meg – vetettem fel, mire keserűen elnevette magát.

– Forrófejű döntés lenne, Scorpius. Te biztos mardekáros vagy? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

– Figyelj, gondold át… az évzáróig adok időt – mondtam és hátulról átöleltem.

– Csábító ajánlat, de kiskorú vagy – mondta és szembefordult velem.

– Már nem sokáig. Amúgy sem akarok hazamenni és tudom, hogy te is új életre vágysz. Mehetnénk akár a mugli világba is, tudtommal ők ezzel a korkülönbség izével feleannyira sem tőrödnek, mint mi – mondtam és magamhoz öleltem. Ezúttal nem ellenkezett hanem átkulcsolta a karjait a nyakam körül. Pár percig így álltunk.

– Ha végeztél esetleg visszatérünk rá, most pedig nyomás aludni – mondta végül és lassan távolodni kezdett tőlem.

– Csak gondolkodj rajta júniusig – mondtam és loptam egy gyors puszit mielőtt otthagytam volna. Éreztem, hogy vágyik rá, amennyire én csak benne több racionalitás volt, mint bennem. Tudtam, hogy örültség amit kértem tőle, de vágytam rá. Testileg, lelkileg, mindenhogyan. Csóváltam a fejem miközben beléptem a klubhelyiségbe… a volt férje hogyan lehetett ekkora ökör, hogy egy ilyen csodálatos nőt veszni hagyott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tetszett, kérlek lájkold és írj kommentet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/94d852c36ad67aa67b57de7e4d2264e7/tumblr_ovcaa64Yph1vcdutao1_540.jpg

**_Negyedik Fejezet_ **

**_~ Hermione Szemszöge~_ **

Gyors léptekkel haladt az idő előre és már május vége volt. Majdnem egy hónapja történt Scorpius-szal az első csókunk. Hetekig frusztrált, hogy hagytam magam elcsábítani, de nagyon jól tudtam, hogy én is hibás voltam. – _Csak ne lenne ilyen átkozottul jóképű… és édes, kedves, szeretni való… mardekáros…  ez is a játéka része. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak szexet akar. Mondjuk ha jobban belegondolok én is mocskosul szexelnék vele, de Azkabanhoz már kevesebb kedvem van –_ gondoltam. A csók óta egyébként kevesebbszer maradt óra után… eddig a napig legalábbis. Ekkor szokás szerint lezárta a termet, odasétált az asztalhoz, kihúzott egy széket és leült mellém.

– Két hét múlva vizsgák, aztán várom a válaszod – mosolyodott el.

– Tudod, hogy ezt már megbeszéltünk Scorpius, nem tehetjük meg – mondtam és érződött a hangomban, hogy elszomorodtam.

– Akkor legalább hadd töltsek veled egy éjszakát… utána te sem fogsz tudni nemet mondani – mondta csábítóan és mélyen a szemembe nézett azokkal a csodálatos szürke szemeivel, amiktől mindig megremegett a lábam.

– Tudtam, hogy csak ezt akarod tőlem – húztam el a számat végül.

– Nem csak szexre kellesz… ,de azt beismerem, hogy rettenetesen kívánlak – suttogta és lassan közelíteni kezdett az arcomhoz. Az eszem azt súgta, hogy lökjem el, de a testem és a szívem csak édes ajkára vágyott az enyémen. Végül nem küzdöttem tovább és hagytam, hogy megcsókoljon. Amint összeért hosszú idő után először ajkunk halk sóhaj hagyta el számat. Scorpius gyengéden beletúrt a hajamban miközben nyelve lassan behatolt számba. Nyelvünk összeért és finoman simogatták egymást.

– Hűha – mondtam végül mikor szétváltunk.

– Hadd kényeztesselek. Hadd adjam meg amit érdemelsz, de sosem kaptál meg – duruzsolta a fülembe, ezzel heves impulzusokat küldve a lábam közé.

– De… – kezdtem volna, de rányomta egyik ujját a számra.

– Nem tudná meg senki... ígérem – suttogta és közben egy másodpercre sem törte meg a szemkontaktust.

– … de kiskorú vagy – érveltem amíg még képes voltam rá.

– Viszont több jelentéktelen mardekáros ribancot kúrtam meg, mint ahány pasival te valaha szexeltél – vágott vissza szemtelenül.

– Honnan tudod, hány pasival voltam? – kérdeztem s felhúztam a szemöldökömet.

– Meglátom ha valaki tapasztalatlan – mondta és kacsintott egyet. Én kétségbeestem és ez sajnos rám volt írva. Az alsó ajkamba haraptam és izzadni kezdett a tenyerem. Scorpius viszont jó mardekároshoz híven kihasználta a helyzetet és végigsimított a combjaimon. Én felnyögtem és ez mosolyra késztette.

– És ez még semmi sem volt – mondta kajánul és lassan, alig érintve elhaladt legintimebb testrészem mellett majd újra combjaimat kényeztette. Nem tudtam tovább épp ésszel gondolkodni, felül kerekedett rajtam az izgalom és a kéj. A bugyim tocsogott nedveimtől és csak arra vágytam, hogy Scorpius magáévá tegyen. Olyat hozott ki a testemből, amit Ron tizenöt év alatt sem volt képes pedig ez még csak a kezdetek kezdete volt.

– Szóval? – búgta fülembe és játékosan belenyalt, mire hangosan felnyögtem mielőtt bármit mondtam volna. Kicsit megijedtem a hangomtól mivel még maszturbálás közben sem szoktam tudni előcsalni magamból.

– Megadom magam – mondtam elhalóan és lecsaptam az ajkára. Szenvedélyes, érzéki csók volt, nem olyan, mint a többi. Scorpius végül felállt és felrakott az asztalomra. Lassan, apró csókokkal borította a nyakam miközben kigombolta a blúzomat. Mikor a melleimhez ért a szemembe nézett és óvatosan rájuk markolt melltartón keresztül. Halk sóhajok hagyták el számat, mire ő csak elmosolyodott és hirtelen kikapcsolta a melltartóm.

– Tyűha! – suttogtam, de nem volt időm folytatni, mivel már markolt is rá csupasz melleimre ezzel nyögést kicsikarva belőlem. Érzékien masszírozta őket, mígnem a mellbimbóimra nem került a sor. A melleimhez hajolt és végigcsókolta őket, majd rácuppant először a jobb, majd a bal bimbómra. Közben a másikat pedig ujjai közé vette és morzsolgatta. Elképzelni nem tudtam ilyen fantasztikus érzést. Scorpius úgy játszott a testemen, mint zongoraművész a zongorán. Hozzá képest Ron csak csapkodott és kalimpált… ez ránézve elég szánalmas volt, alapul véve, hogy Scorpius feleannyi idős sem volt, mint ő.

– Oh Scorp… ez… ahh – hagyta el a nyögés a számat mikor gyengéden fogai közé vette mellbimbóimat. Ezzel felbátoríthattam mert a következő harapása már kicsit erősebb volt.

– Ne hagyd… abba! – Ledöbbentem… soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy az ilyesmit élvezni fogom, de tévedtem… ,mint még sok minden másban is. Miközben bimbóim harapdálta, jobb kezét lassan bugyimba csúsztatta és elkezdte izgatni a már duzzadt csiklómat. Ez volt a vég kezdete, fejem hátrahajtottam és nyögéseim egyre hangosabbak lettek.

– Scorpius… ahhh… a francba… az ajtó… – Jutott hírtelen eszemben és elpirultam. Scorp csak dünnyögött valamit, de nem tűnt úgy, hogy felfogta amit mondtam mivel folytatta izgatásomat. A pálcám az asztalon volt, így hátradőltem, húzva őt is magammal és lehangszigeteltem a tantermet.

– Remélem… senki sem hallotta meg – mondtam egy kéjes sóhaj kíséretében ahogy a csiklómon egyre intenzívebben ügyködött mesteri ujjaival. Végül melleimet békén hagyva lehúzta rólam egy hirtelen mozdulattal a bugyit, szétfeszítette a lábaimat és kérdezés nélkül egy mélyet belenyalt a kelyhembe.

– Ebben még… nem volt részem… Merlin ez… mesés… folytasd – nyögtem hangosan ahogy ajkai közé vette csiklómat és szopogatni kezdte, mint egy cukorkát. Ő nem válaszolt, csak még intenzívebben kezdett izgatni. Miközben csiklóm kínozta a vákuummal, egyik ujjával behatolt nedves hüvelyembe.

– Kérlek Scorp… éreznelek kell – szinte könyörögtem.

– Még nem Hermione – mondta és lassított a tempón. Nyelve hegyével kezdett kőrözni csiklómon és ujja is lassabban kezdett mozogni bennem.

– Ez kínzás – nyögtem mikor orgazmusom sürgetőbbé vált.

– Még meg köszönöd ezt – mondta, majd  hirtelen intenzívebben kezdett izgatni. Már két ujjal ujjazott miközben ajkai és nyelve is gyorsan dolgozott. Már majdnem elélveztem mikor abbahagyta.

– Most miért? – kérdeztem csalódottan.

– Azért, hogy újra elhozhassalak ide… aztán újra, míg már olyan extázisban leszel, hogy könyörögni fogsz, hogy elélvezhess – mondta egy kaján vigyorral, majd hüvelykujjával  apró köröket kezdett leírni a csiklómon.

– Kérlek, lassan hét éve nem volt egy normális… orgazmusom  – mondtam elhaló hangon ahogy újra kezdett felépülni bennem a gyönyörhöz vezető lépcső.

– Bízz bennem… csak lazíts – mondta és mivel nem tehettem mást teljesítettem. Behunytam a szemem és próbáltam ellazulni.

– Ez az… most pedig készülj – mondta és ezzel gyorsan kezdett el izgatni. Nagyon akartam azt az orgazmust, de ezúttal is abbahagyta izgatásomat.

– Scorpius… könyörögöm hadd élvezzek el… kérlek – mondtam szinte már sírva, de ő csak kinevetett.

– Hermione… tizenöt éven át nem kaptál semmit… viszont én most olyasvalamit fogok neked adni, amiről még csak nem is hallottál, szóval maradj veszteg – mondta szemtelenül, amiért normális esetben pontokat vontam volna le, de ekkor csak ajkamba haraptam és megadtam neki magam. Tudta, hogy ő nyert ezért újból izgatni kezdett. Gyorsan és erősen izgatta legérzékenyebb pontom. Orgazmusom egyre sürgetőbb lett és nem hittem, hogy ezúttal vissza fogom tudni tartani, de tévedtem. Amint elértem volna a csúcsra ő abbahagyta a játékát.

– Kérlek szépen… hadd élvezzek el – suttogtam.

– Könyörögj érte – mondta nevetve.

– Könyörögöm vigyél fel a csúcsra… mocskosul el akarok élvezni – mondtam szinte már sírva.

– Rendben ez megteszi – mondta és újra lecsapott ajkával lüktető nőiességemre. Nem tudtam mit csinált, hiszen hol nyalt, hol szívogatott, hol érzékien csókolt. Csak az volt biztos, hogy nem sok kellett az orgazmusomhoz. Mikor megérezte testem heves remegését, ajkai közé vette csiklómat és újra a vákuumot alkalmazta, de ezúttal hagyott elélvezni. Testem megfeszült szája alatt és hangosan kiabáltam nevét miközben átjárt a legintenzívebb kéj amiben valaha részem volt. Remegtem és nem bírtam mozdulni.

– Mondtam, hogy megéri várni – mondta miközben megcsókolt. Én alig bírtam visszacsókolni mert testem egészében remegtem.

– Hmmm – sóhajtotta a csók után miközben kibújt nadrágjából és hirtelen belém hatolt. Felnyögtem. Nem csak a mérete miatt, ami tökéletes volt, hanem ügyes, gyakorlott lökései miatt. Egyenletes ritmusban mozgott, én pedig átkaroltam a nyakát ahogy egy újabb orgazmus kezdett felépülni bennem.

– Ez… ez hogy… lehetséges? – kérdeztem sóhajtozva.

– Minden lehetséges szépségem… csak élvezz,rendben? Ahányszor csak kell – nyögte két hevesebb lökés között. Ahogy mindkettőnk közelebb ért a gyönyör kapujához, úgy kezdett el vadabbul és gyorsabban mozogni. Teljes hossza bennem volt, ami kicsit szokatlan volt és fájt, de a jó fajta fájdalom volt amiből bármikor kérnék egy nagy adaggal. Mindketten ziháltunk és hajszoltuk a kéjt. Végül együtt értünk fel a csúcsra és egymás nevét kiabáltuk. Pár percig még bennem maradt, míg visszanyertünk a lélegzetünk, majd lemászott rólam, leült a székre és az ölébe vett. Én átkulcsoltam karjaim a nyaka körül és apró csókokat leheltem a nyakába.

– Ez volt életem legjobb szexe – vallottam be sokkal inkább magamnak, mint neki.

– Nekem is nagyon jó volt, mondhatni a legjobb – mondta mosolyogva és a fejem búbjára nyomott egy puszit.

– És most mi lesz? – kérdeztem pár perc múlva.

– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte nevetve.

– Téged – mondtam miközben a szemébe néztem majd megcsókoltam.

– Szökj meg velem – húzta újból az agyamat.

– Hová? – kérdeztem és megcsóváltam a fejem.

– Kitalálom. Nem bánnád meg,Hermione – mondta és egy puha csókot adott.

– Ha kitaláltad esetleg meggondolom. Addig is köszönöm a fantasztikus szexet – mondtam végül és egy még forróbb csókra húztam.

– Beérem ezzel is... egyelőre – mosolyodott el. Pár percig még összebújva ültünk, de aztán eljött a búcsú ideje. Felöltöztünk, rendbe szedtük magunkat, hiszen mindkettőnknek órája volt. Egy utolsó finom csók után elindult az ajtó felé, ahol már várt a következő osztály. Scorpius kihasználta a helyzetet és egy kaján mosollyal visszafordult.

– Este nyolckor jövök a büntetésre, Granger professzor – mondta, majd elsietett. Tudtam, hogy egy remek este várt rám, egy csodálatos szeretővel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tetszett kérlek lájkolj és írj kommentet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/706611f71c91712a819983a98f6623ae/tumblr_ovcargcfnN1vcdutao1_540.jpg

**Ötödik Fejezet**

**~ Scorpius Szemszöge ~**

Vigyorogva hagytam el a termet a történtek után, de ez le is olvadt az arcomról rögtön azután, hogy  szemben találtam magam Rose-zal. Végigmért és tekintete megállt a nadrágomon. Lenéztem és egy vállrándítás után felhúztam a sliccemet majd elsiettem. – _Vajon mióta állt az ajtó előtt? Hallotta Hermione hangos sóhajait?_ – gondoltam. Nem tudtam, csak abban voltam biztos, hogy szegény Hermionéra _„kellemes”_ griffendél - hollóhát átváltoztatástan várt.

Estig a könyvtárban tanultam és tervezgettem a jövőt, majd jókedvűen indultam Hermionéhez vacsoraidőben. Már majdnem odaértem mikor Rose Weasley elém ugrott és a falhoz vágott.

– Ha megtudom,hogy kúrod anyámat... megöllek – sziszegte és a torkomra szegezte a pálcáját, mire én elnevettem magam.

– Engem te csak ne fenyegess – mondtam és elhúzódtam tőle, majd leporoltam a taláromat.

– Hallottam... anyámat hangosan nyögni a szánalmas nevedet – mondta idegesen és a pálcáját egy percre sem engedte le.

– Bizonyítsd – vontam vállat, majd faképnél hagytam, de ő utánam rohant.

– Megint mész anyámhoz? – kiabálta.

– Mivel büntetésben vagyok nincs sok választásom – hazudtam szarkasztikusan, majd hozzátettem. –Amúgy pedig nincs köztem és anyád között semmi – mondtam és haladtam is tovább.

– Na persze, te kretén – mondta dühösen és elfutott. Én is gyorsítottam a tempómon és pár perc múlva már Hermione ajtaja előtt álltam. Mikor végre ajtót nyitott látta rajtam, hogy feldúlt vagyok.

– Mi történt, Scorp? – kérdezte, miközben bezárta mögöttem az ajtót.

– Rose meghallotta ahogy kényeztetlek – mondtam mire a szájára csapott.

– Oh Godrik... mit mondott? – kérdezte és láttam rajta, hogy megszédült, mivel le kellett ülnie az egyik fotelbe. Elmeséltem neki ami történt mire elsírta magát. Szegénykém idegei még elég gyengék voltak, nem lett volna erre szüksége. Odamentem hozzá, letérdeltem mellé és szorosan átöleltem.

– Hallgatni fog, azt garantálom – suttogtam, majd csókolgatni kezdtem a puhabőrét a nyakán. Ő jólesően felnyögött és közelebb húzott magához.

– Akkor ezért kurvázott le óra után – suttogta szomorúan Hermione.

– Mi a picsa van? – fakadtam ki és ökölbe szorult a kezem.

– Na de Scorpius! – mondta Hermione és felhúzta szemöldökét mielőtt a kezei közé vette az arcomat és megcsókolt. Ez rögtön enyhítette a dühömet. Elmerültem édes csókjába és hagytam magam pár percig sodródni, de aztán a szemébe néztem.

– Még egy ilyen és nagyon meg fogja bánni azt a napot amikor a világra jött – mondtam idegesen, majd hozzátettem. –Te pedig ne törődj vele, oké? – simogattam meg az arcát.

– De… de úgy fáj – sírta el magát.

– Gyere, menjünk a hálóba – suttogtam a fülébe és egy apró csókot nyomtam a füle mögé. Ő bólintott és a háló felé mutatott. Én kajánul rámosolyogtam mielőtt felkaptam volna és bevittem.  Gyengéden letettem az ágyra, majd fölé másztam és lecsaptam az ajkaira. Ő átölelt és hagyta, hogy kényeztessem. Óvatosan a blúza alányúltam és melltartón keresztül a melleit kezdtem ingerelni. Nem kellett sok ahhoz, hogy megszakítsa a csókot és egy lusta pálca mozdulattal mindkettőnkről eltávolítsa a felesleges ruhadarabokat. Leültem mellé és végigsimítottam a nyakán, formás mellein, hasán, combjain majd végül legérzékenyebb pontján, aztán visszatértem a melleihez. Mellbimbói már ágaskodtak és várták a törődést. Mélyen csokoládébarna szemeibe néztem mielőtt melleihez hajoltam és végigcsókoltam őket. Hol az egyik bimbóját, hol a másikat nyalogattam, szívogattam vagy harapdáltam. Éreztem, hogy Hermione többet akart, de nem terveztem neki megadni, még nem. Ehelyett alig – alig érintve nedvességét elkezdtem izgatni. Szívverése egyre gyorsabbá vált és nyögdécselése is ritmusos ziháláshoz kezdett hasonlítani.

– Kérlek… Scorp hatolj belém – nyögte miközben egy kicsit erősebben kezdtem a csiklójával foglalkozni.

– Mindent a maga idején szépségem – suttogtam a fülébe, majd csókokkal borítottam a testét. A nyakánál kezdtem és finom kelyhénél hagytam abba. Ekkor szemébe néztem mielőtt belenyaltam volna. Hermione egész teste megremegett és egyre hangosabbá váltak reakciói. Éreztem a felgyülemlő kéjt, de nem adtam meg neki a kegyelemdöfést. Orgazmusa első hulláma előtt megálltam és ágyékát, majd combjait kezdtem puszilgatni.

– Ez… mindig… így lesz? – sóhajtotta.

– Ühühm – dünnyögtem miközben két ujjammal behatoltam hüvelyébe. Lassan mozgatni kezdtem őket és Hermione tökéletes teste megfeszült.

– Kérlek… most ne hagyd abba – kérlelt, ahogy gyönyöre újból sürgetővé vált. Ajkam újra duzzadt csiklóját kínozta… közben felpillantottam arcába és láttam, hogy egyre nehezebben bírja játékomat. Elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy megkegyelmezek neki, de úgy éreztem, annyi élvezés mentes év után, meg kell adnom neki az észveszejtő kéjt amit érdemelt. Mikor nyögései hangosabbak lettek lelassítottam, majd lassan kihúztam ujjaimat. Csiklójának izgatását átvették nedves ujjaim, miközben másik kezemmel megsimogattam az arcát.

– Nem bírom tovább… kérlek szépen… bármit megteszek – mondta könnyes szemekkel.

– Bármit? – húztam az agyát.

– Igen – nyögte, mire elmosolyodtam és gyorsan kezdtem mozgatni ujjaimat csiklóján. Nem kellett sok és sikítva ért fel az áhított csúcsra.

– Köszönöm – suttogta behunyt szemmel. Pár percig hagytam, hogy kiélvezze orgazmusát, de aztán megszólaltam.

– Most kérem a bármimat – mondtam nevetve és megcsókoltam.

– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte miután szétváltunk és egy lassan felült mellém.

– Ha… ha a szádba vennél – mondtam halkan, mivel fogalmam sem volt, hogy fog reagálni.

– Már megijedtem, hogy mást – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten.

– Azt sosem fogom tőled kérni… még a legnagyobb ribancoktól se kértem ilyesmit – nyugtattam meg.

– Akkor jó – mondta mosolyogva és végigsimított már merev péniszemen. Hamarosan elhelyezkedett a lábaim között és óvatosan megnyalta teljes hosszában. Kellemes bizsergés futott végig a hátamon, de nem volt időm feldolgozni, mivel lassan elkezdett a szájába venni. Sóhajtoztam ahogy orgazmusom egyre közeledett.

– Ajj nem fogom már sokáig bírni – nyögtem pár perc elteltével, mire ő utoljára végigcsókolt minden egyes centimet, majd lefeküdt mellém. Elhelyezkedtem előtte és beléhatoltam. Gyorsan, könyörtelenül mozogtam benne, de tudtam, hogy élvezi, láttam az arcán. Végül megfeszült és mellei közel nyomódtak mellkasomhoz ahogy édes testét elöntötte a kielégültség. Belemarkoltam formás fenekébe és lökéseim határozottabbakká váltak.

– Scorpius…. oh te jó ég…. Scorp… ez… – sikította miközben felért a csúcsra. Nekem sem kellett sok, pár lökés után követtem a mugli mennyországba. Megvártam míg a levegőm visszanyerem és csak utána húztam ki belőle már lankadozó péniszemet. Mikor végre karajaimba vontam, közelebb bújt, majd gyengéden megcsókolt.

– Ki találtam hová mehetnénk – mondtam miközben lusta köröket írtam le a hátán.

– De mégis miből,Scorp? Nem gondolod ezt végig – nézett reménytelenül a szemembe.

– Tudod apám amióta csak idejárok minden áldott évben adott kellő aranyat, hogy tudjak hozatni vagy venni magamnak dolgokat a faluban. Én jó ha egy tizenhatod részét elköltöttem ennek a rengeteg pénznek. A többi a ládám mélyén hever a mai napig – kezdtem, mire Hermione szemei kikerekedtek.

– Jó a pénz ezek szerint számodra nem kérdés… de akkor sem tűnhetünk el – mondta szomorúan.

– Akkor legalább csak a nyárra, aztán majd meglátjuk? – kérleltem.

– Jó, de mit mondasz apádnak? Ha rájönne akkor hatalmas botrányt csinálna.

– Majd hazudok valamit neki, nem érdekes csak veled lehessek. Te pedig még mindig felnőtt vagy… odamész ahová csak akarsz… most képzelj el három hónapot mikor semmi dolgunk, csak kényeztetjük egymást minden nap… akár egész nap – suttogtam a fülébe, mire elpirult.

– Mesésen hangzik – mondta egy elégedett sóhajjal.

– Akkor gyere velem – néztem rá kiskutya szemekkel, de nem válaszolt, csak puhán megcsókolt.

– Bűn amit csinálunk, de túlságosan vonzó vagy… és édes… és kedves… és… – mondta majd megint elpirult.

– És? – néztem rá kacéran.

– Akarlak, Scorp – nyögte halkan.

– Akkor vegyél el szépségem – mondtam provokatívan, mire rámarkolt péniszemre ami azonnal keményedni kezdett…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/1020324bfa8abe61570e35d49a91bf1c/tumblr_ovcb74Qw4f1vcdutao1_500.jpg

**Hatodik Fejezet**

**~Hermione Szemszöge~**

Az év végi vizsgák már a nyakunkon voltak és nagy nehezen tudatosult bennem, hogy már június van. A diákok eszeveszett tanulásba kezdtek, aminek voltak hátulütői, például az, hogy sokkal kevesebb időt tölthettünk együtt Scorp-pal. Illetve ha nálam volt is főleg tanult, ami persze nem volt baj, hiszen ezt el is vártam tőle, csak azért hiányzott. Rose még mindig elkerült és minden egyes megvető pillantásával tőrt döfött a szívembe.

Június 6-án Ron eljött Roxfortba, meglátogatni Roset és közölni, hogy a lányom vele és a többi Weasleyvel tölti a nyarat. Előre féltem ettől a találkozástól, mivel Ron nem változott semmit, ugyan az a hirtelen haragú, sértődékeny ember volt, mint húsz éve. Beinvitáltam az irodámba és leültünk. Megkínáltam teával, de természetesen nem fogadta el.

– Nos, rövidre fogom Hermione. Rose velem tölti az ünnepeket, mivel nem szeret téged – mondta és éreztem a cinizmust szavai mögött.

– Hogy jössz ehhez? – csattantam fel. Tudtam, hogy Rose nem szeret igazán, de akkor sem volt joga ezt mondania Ronnak.

– Könnyen. Azóta utál téged, mióta tönkretetted az utolsó közös karácsonyunkat. Felgyújtani a karácsonyfát – csóválta a fejét Ron és ciccegett.

– Az csak baleset volt és különben is egy apró reparo helyrehozott mindent. Nem értem miért kell ezt folyton felhánytorgatnod. Egyébként pedig felőlem viheted Roset, a nyarat úgyis az országon kívül tervezem tölteni – mondtam és kicsit gúnyosabbra sikeredett, mint terveztem.

– Na persze baleset – dünnyögte Ron, majd hozzátette. – Rose azt állítja, hogy a diákjaid a szeretőid.

– Rose hazudik. Befejeztük? Elmennél? – próbáltam nyugodtnak hatni, de nem igazán sikerült.

– Ha valaha akarod még látni a lányunkat, akkor legalább ne hazudozz – mondta cinikusan Ron és felállt. Éreztem a torkomban a gombócot és a késztetést, hogy fejbe verjem, de inkább vettem egy mély levegőt és igyekeztem arra gondolni, hogy az éjszakát Scorp végre nálam fogja tölteni. Próbáltam az édes mosolyára gondolni és a puha csókjaira, na meg egyébmásra, amit csinálni készültünk... és kiverni a fejemből Ron fizikai bántalmazását.

– Kitalálsz remélem – mondtam, nem reagálva korábbi kijelentésére. Gúnyosan rám pillantott, majd elviharzott. Miután kiment egy pálca nélküli varázslattal lezártam a termet és elsírtam magam. Nem az bántott amit Ron mondott, csak a tény, hogy örökre elveszítettem a lányomat, legalábbis ekkor nagyon úgy tűnt.

A délutánt az irodámban töltöttem. Nagy részében sírtam, de később kicsit összeszedtem magam és kijavítottam néhány esszét. Kezdtem megérteni anno Piton miért gyűlölte a dolgozatjavítást. Kegyetlen nagy sületlenségeket írt néhány ember. A negyedik dolgozat után feladtam és megittam egy fejfájás elleni bájitalt. Összepakoltam az irodában és visszamentem a szobámba.

Scorp pontban nyolckor érkezett, leült mellém a kanapéra és forrón megcsókolt. Mikor szétváltunk akaratom ellenére újra rám jött a sírás és a vállába temettem az arcom. Ő átkarolt és gyengéden simogatta a hátam, miközben édes dolgokat suttogott a fülembe.

– Hé, minden rendben lesz – mondta és egy puha puszit nyomott a fülem mögé.

– Nem hinném – suttogtam a nyakába.

– Ha rajtam múlik... – mondta, majd hirtelen elhallgatott.

– Te is tudod, hogy nem csak rajtad múlik, kicsim – mondtam, majd lassan a szemébe néztem. Ő megsimogatta az arcom és letörölte a hüvelykujjával a könnyeimet.

– Szívem, kérlek, legalább hadd tegyen meg azt, amit tudok – mondta, majd gyengéden megcsókolt. Egy pillanatra kiélveztem a csókot, majd megöleltem.

– Köszönöm, hogy vagy nekem – suttogtam a vállába.

– Tudod, hogy számíthatsz rám. A kereteimen belül bármire képes lennék érted – duruzsolta a fülembe, majd hozzátette. – Most feküdj le, rendben? Átölellek és alszunk – suttogta édesen a fülembe, de én másra vágytam. Arra, hogy csókoljon, hogy érintsen, hogy újra nőnek érezhessem magam, mivel pontosan ebbe taposott bele Ron.

 –Édes vagy, hogy kibírnád szex nélkül, de én nem erre vágyom. Azt szeretném ha szeretkeznénk –mondtam, mire átölelt es megcsókolt.

– Akkor vetkőzz le gyönyörűm aztán megadom amire vágysz – mondta és ruhán keresztül rámarkolt a fenekemre. Hamarosan levetkőztem, ő pedig a háló felé tolt, mindaddig míg az agyra nem tudott játékosan lökni. Felnevettem, de nem sok időm volt ilyesmire, mivel hirtelen szétfeszítette a lábaim, közéjük térdelt, még utoljára rám mosolygott a lehető legédesebb mosolyával, majd mélyen belenyalt a kelyhembe. Hangosan felnyögtem, de nyelve már a csiklómon körözött és egy ujjal ujjazni kezdett. Imádtam, finom volt kiszámíthatatlan és élvezetes.

– Nagyon el akarsz elvezni, igaz?  – kérdezte és míg beszélt a másik kezével izgatta a csiklómat. Nem bírtam megszólalni csak bólintottam, ő ekkor gyorsított a tempón, de ismertem már annyira, hogy tudjam az utolsó pillanatban abba fogja hagyni. Így is lett ziháltam és szinte már fájt a kielégületlenség. Rettentően fel voltam izgulva és csak arra vágytam, hogy felérjek a csúcsra, de az még váratott magára, mivel Scorp imádott a testemmel játszani és szeretett kínozni.

 – Jól van kincsem, lecsillapodott a kényszer?  – kérdezte pár perc elteltével. Én csak bólintottam, mire újra szenvedélyesen nyalni kezdett. Határozottan nyalt,  hol jó melyen, hol alig - alig érintve lüktető nőiességem. A vágy egyre sürgetőbb lett és ezt ő is érezte mivel újra ujjazni kezdett, miközben a csiklóm ajkai közt tartotta a jól bevált vákuummal. Hangosan nyögdécseltem ahogy közeledett a gyönyör, de ő leállt. Felsírtam és éreztem, hogy nem fogom sokáig bírni ezt az édes – keserű, kéjes játékot.

– Kicsim, kérlek – mondtam elhalóan, de ő megrázta a fejet és a melleimet kezdte masszírozni.

– Fantasztikus vagy és remekül bírod – mondta miközben agyon csókolgatta a melleim. A bimbóimat kicsit meg is harapdálta es ezzel újabb kegyelemdöfést adott, mivel ez volt az egyik gyengém. Remegtem és csak arra vágytam, hogy felrepítsen a csúcsra.

– Na jó most talán megkegyelmezek – mondta és gyors mozdulatokkal izgatni kezdett odalent. Mesés volt és éreztem, hogy egyre jobban tocsogok. Scorp is érezte, mivel pont mielőtt eleveztem volna abbahagyta. Várt egy keveset, majd nyalni kezdett.

– Hihetetlen milyen sok finom nedvet termelsz nekem. Nagyon szeretem, szóval ez bók volt – mondta két nyalás között. Nem tudtam válaszolni, mert olyan érzékein kezdett el kényeztetni, hogy tudtam, ezúttal a csúcsig megyünk. Közelebb húztam a fejét ahogy sürgetőbbé vált.

– Ha könyörgsz, amit tudod, hogy szintén imádok, elélvezhetsz – duruzsolta a kelyhembe.

 – Könyörgöm… nagyon szépen...  kérlek... könyörgöm elégíts ki... könyörgöm Scorp  – mondtam könnyes szemekkel.

– Ez az, nagyon izgató vagy, hadd haljam még egyszer – húzta az agyamat. Én sóhajtottam, de megadtam amit kert.

– Könyörgöm, elégíts... ki... már nem bírom... tovább... sajogok... könyörgöm Scorp ne kínozz tovább.

 – Hm... Nem mered kimondani, hogy punci? Tudod mit, ha elmondod mennyire sajog az a gyönyörű puncid, akkor már tényleg megkapod amire úgy vágysz – búgta a fülembe és óvatosan belenyalt. Kirázott a hideg, mindig jó érzéssel töltött el, hogy gyönyörűnek látott. Sosem láttam magam gyönyörűnek, de még szépnek sem, még fiatalabb koromban sem, erre ez a jóképű, fiatal srác megörült a testemért és csodálatosnak tartott? Hogy mit tesz ez egy negyvenes nővel? Nos azon kívül, hogy kegyetlen mód felizgatja, pont annyira mar édesen a szívébe.

– Scorp... kicsim, kérlek, könyörgöm elégíts ki... nagyon sajog a puncim... rád vágyik... arra, hogy megadd neki... amit érdemel... könyörgöm ne kínozd tovább – mondtam és elvörösödtem, sosem szoktam ilyeneket mondani.

 – Rendben, de csak mert ilyen szépen kérted – mondta  önelégülten és gyors köröket írt le a csiklómon. Nem kellett sok és hangosan elélveztem.

– Köszönöm...  igen... ez az... Scorp – nyögtem. Ő még óvatosan nyalt pár percig miután elmentem.

 – Bocsáss meg, tudom, hogy ilyenkor nagyon érzékeny vagy, de nem bírok betelni az ízeddel – mondta mire megremegtem.

– Hm... nem faj, nagyon kellemes, de most már... igazán belém hatolhatnál, érezni akarlak – mondtam, mire két mélyebb nyalás után levarázsolta magáról a ruhát, majd határozottan belém hatolt.

Nem volt vad és gyors, mint általában, de annál határozottabbakat lökött rajtam és mélyebben bennem volt, mint valaha. Fantasztikus érzés volt ahogy birtokba vett és a nevem nyögte minden lökésnél, ahogy egyre közelebb került a csúcshoz. Nem kell mondanom, újra nőnek éreztem magam, egy szenvedélyes, életteli nőnek akit egy nála évtizedekkel fiatalabb fiú akart. Testestül lelkestül mindenhogyan. Bevallom, abban a pillanatban, mikor együtt repültünk fel a csúcsra, semmi másra nem vágytam, csak, hogy mindig vele lehessek. Úgy éreztem beleszerettem és féltem, hogy ha bevallom neki többé semmi sem lesz olyan, mint régen... de abban is biztos voltam, hogy ha nem vallom be neki csak rosszabb lesz, így miután lecsillapodtunk és a karjaiba volt, megcsókoltam és eldöntöttem őszinte leszek vele...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha szeretnéd megtudni Scorp hogyan fog reagálni Hermione vallomására, akkor kérlek dobj egy lájkot és írj kommentet, hogy tudjam érdemes folytatni ezt a történetet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/80f88e5161cd0a6b95cf24f07b96bd57/tumblr_ovcbqxKh691vcdutao1_500.jpg

**Hetedik Fejezet**

**~Scorpius Szemszöge~**

Hermione csak nézett rám, mint aki mondani akar valami csak nem találja a szavakat. Nem tudtam mit szeretne csak azt, hogy jól esett magamhoz ölelni, így szorosabban magamhoz vontam és belélegeztem finom illatát.

– Scorp, mondani szeretnék valamit kicsim, de nem tudom hol kezdjem – suttogta végül és ha lehetett volna még közelebb húzódott volna karjaimban.

– Mondjad, tudod, hogy szívesen meghallgatlak akármiről legyen is szó – mondtam kedvesen és cirógatni kezdtem a hátát. Behunyta a szemét és kiélvezte gyengéd érintésem mielőtt folytatta volna.

– Scorp, azt hiszem... szeretlek – suttogta és láttam rajta, hogy félve nyitotta ki gyönyörű, barna szemeit.

– Én is nagyon szeretlek, Herm – mondtam gondolkodás nélkül, mire szenvedélyesen lecsapott ajkaimra. Visszacsókoltam és kiélveztem a boldogságot amit ez az apró szavacska okozott. Az életben először valaki szeretett, önmagamért szeretett. Csodálatos érzés volt, főleg azért, mert egy olyan nő, akit kissrác korom óta tiszteltem és akartam. Nem csak testileg vágytam rá, hanem intelligencia terén is. A legokosabb ember volt akit ismertem. Ő tényleg megértette a tudományokhoz való vonzalmam, az írói szabadságom és azt, hogy mennyire szeretek olvasni.

– Annyira féltem, hogy nem érzel úgy, ahogy én – mondta végül boldogságtól könnyes szemekkel miután szétváltunk.

– Kincsem, én már akkor szerettelek mikor leültem hozzád vacsorázni húsvétkor, sőt már azelőtt is szerettelek, akartalak, meg minden – mondtam, mire szó szerint elsírta magát.

Átöleltem és puszilgattam a nyakát. Tudtam milyen érzés az ha senki sem szeret. Tudtam milyen az, ha csak megtűrnek maguk körül az emberek. Na és nem utolsó sorban végre tudtam milyen azt hallani, hogy aki melletted van az ágyban, legalább annyira szeret, mint te őt.

– Én nem tudom mióta szeretlek, de szeretlek... Godrik nevére de jól esik kimondani – mosolyodott el és újra megcsókolt. Nem bírt betelni velem, de nem bántam mert én sem bírtam betelni vele. Tudtam, hogy erre a nőre vártam és sosem fogok senki mást akarni. Nem érdekelt a korkülönbség, vagy az, hogyha ez kiderül mekkora botrányba keveredünk. Tudtam, hogy kitartunk egymás mellett,mivel éreztem, hogy Hermione szerelme igazi ahogy az enyém is és ezt az érzés nem akartam elengedni soha.

– Ugye maradsz éjszakára? – kérdezte, én pedig bólintottam. – De jó, már olyan rég aludtunk együtt – mondta fáradt hangon és befészkelte magát az oldalamba. Fejét a vállamra hajtotta és gyengéden átölelt. Magamhoz vontam és egy puha csókot leheltem a homlokára.

– Igen, nagyon jó – suttogtam és kiélveztem közelségét. Hamarosan elaludtunk annak ellenére, mennyire beindult a fantáziánk a másik meztelen testétől. Fáradtak voltunk és racionális döntést hoztunk. Másnap vizsgáim voltak, Hermione pedig vizsgabiztos volt. Nem lehettünk fáradtak.

***

Fantasztikus érzés volt amellett az ember mellett ébredni akit mindennél jobban szerettem. Együtt zuhanyoztunk, forrót szeretkeztünk a víz alatt majd megreggeliztünk.

– Kicsim, biztos menni fognak a vizsgák? – kérdezte aggodalmaskodva Hermione, miközben beleharapott a lekváros pirítósába.

– A vizsgák miatt nem izgulok, tanultam rájuk. Ami miatt izgulok az az, hogy hová vigyelek nyáron – mondtam mosolyogva.

– Szívem, akárhol leszünk veled csak boldog leszek – mondta édesen Hermione, majd áthajolt az asztalon és megcsókolt.  Mikor szétváltunk elmosolyodtam.

– Mehetnénk Amerikába – vetettem fel, mire Hermione felhúzta a szemöldökét.

– Nem is tudom, Scorp – mondta és láttam rajta, hogy erősen gondolkodik.

– Figyelj, mire kimennénk már betöltöm a tizenhetet, tudod, hogy pár nap múlva van a születésnapom –  mondtam, mire az alsó ajkába harapott.

– De a szüleid, meg Rose?  – gondolkodott hangosan.

– A szüleim utálnak ahogy a nagyszüleim is  és tudtommal Rose sem szeret téged akármennyire fáj – mondtam, mire szomorúan bólintott.

– Figyelj, vizsgázz le és ha végeztél gyere ide hozzám és megbeszélünk mindent – mondta Hermione, majd felállt, odasétált mellém, letérdelt és megcsókolt. Átkarolta a nyakam, én pedig a vállait és elmélyültem a csókjában.

– Rendben – suttogtam bele a szájába két csók között. Végül aztán felálltunk és ki-ki ment a dolgára. Ekkor még nem gondoltam, hogy hamarosan minden a fejetetejére fog állni. Elvakított a boldogság, a Hermione iránt érzett szerelmem és összességében minden.

***

Hulla fáradt voltam miután mind a hat vizsgatárgyból megírtam a tesztet. Csak egy forró zuhanyra vágytam és Hermionéra, de ez váratott magára, mert váratlan vendégem érkezett Roxfortba. Nem más, mint apám. Nem volt menekülés, nem volt segítség, ketten voltunk. Szemtől szemben, apa és fia.

– Holnap hazajössz – mondta érzéketlenül.

– Neked is szia, apám – mondtam enyhe szarkazmussal.

– Vigyázz a szádra! – mondta dühösen. Elhúztam a szám és próbáltam csendben végighallgatni az öregemet.

–Anyád súlyos beteg, azt kérte, hogy legyél mellette. Ez olyan nagy kérés? – kérdezte apám, én pedig tágra nyílt tekintettel figyeltem.– Csak pakolj össze és ülj fel a vonatra. Ha elintéztem a dolgomat a faluba, én hazamegyek, csak gondoltam feljövök és biztosra megyek veled kapcsolatban – mondta apám, majd faképnél hagyott.

Anyám beteg, de ez nem volt újdonság. Mindig is tudtam, hogy gyengék az idegei, bizonyára azzal volt gond megint, így nem tulajdonítottam neki nagy jelentőséget. Amint eltűnt apám a lépcsőfordulóban, sietve felmentem Hermionéhoz.

– Baj van? – kérdezte Hermione miután bemásztam mellé a kádba, amit feltöltött forró vízzel. Az ölembe húztam, átöleltem nedves testét és belélegeztem a haja illatát.

– Minden rossz – suttogtam, mire sóhajtott egyet.

– Ne is mondd, a vizsgák után itt volt Ron és elvitte Rose-t – mondta Hermione.

– Apám is itt volt, azt mondta, hogy menjek haza, mert anyám beteg – mondtam és elhúztam a számat.

– Gondolkodtam Amerikán és benne vagyok – mondta Hermione majd lemászott rólam, megfordult, visszaült és szenvedélyesen megcsókolt. Éreztem, hogy egyre merevebbé válok alatta, de volt még miről beszélnünk, így türtőztettem magam.

– Menjünk Amerikába – vigyorodtam el két csók között.

– De mi lesz anyáddal? – kérdezte Hermione és az ajkába harapott. Formás mellei a mellkasomnak nyomódtak és egyre nehezebben vettem a levegőt.

– Csak elmeháborodott, mint Bellatrix Lestrange volt, nem érdekel. Ő sem volt soha mellettem ha én voltam beteg ,mindig egy házimanót küldött vagy Narcissa nagyanyám, bár ő még rosszabb, mint bármelyik manó – mondtam, majd lenyúltam és gyengéden, lassan Hermionéba vezettem merevségem.

– Ahh, kicsim – nyögött fel jólesően Hermione ahogy teljes hosszam elmerítettem benne. Ezúttal egyikünk sem vágyott a hosszú és szenvedélyes előjátékra amit mindig csináltunk, ezúttal csak érezni akartuk a másikat. Ritmusosan mozogtunk és mindenegyes lökésnél hangosan kifröccsent a víz a kádból. Hajszoltuk a kéjt, de valahogy az, hogy eggyé olvadtunk sokkal több örömöt adott, mint maga a felépülő orgazmus.

– Szeretlek – nyögte Hermione mikor felért a csúcsra. Szorosan ölelt és éreztem, hogy ténylegesen szeret. Nekem sem kellett sok, két hevesebb lökés után beléélveztem.

– Én is szeretlek – mondtam és egy hatalmasat sóhajtottam ahogy átjárt a kéj. Percekig ölelkeztünk, lankadozó péniszem a világért sem húztam volna ki belőle. Ekkor döbbentem rá, hogy bármi is jött, akármi várt ránk, együtt képesek voltunk rá.

Hamarosan aztán megtörtünk ezt az idillt, de csak mert a víz kihűlt és úgy döntöttünk átmegyünk a hálóba. Összebujtunk a puha takaró alatt és beszélgettünk.

– Nem akarsz visszajönni, igaz? – kérdezte hosszas gondolkodás után Hermione. Én sóhajtottam, majd bólintottam.

– Az utolsó évem befejezhetném az Ilvermorny-ban, te pedig taníthatnál ott vagy nem tudom. Semmi sem köt már ide, csak te és mivel te ott leszel velem... – mondtam, mire megcsókolt.

– Nem is tudom, Scorp, jó lenne, de nem akarok bajba kerülni – mondta aggodalmaskodva.

– Minden rendben lesz, szívem – suttogtam a fülébe.

– Aludjunk, reggel még megbeszéljük – mondta és egy utolsó csók után elfújta az utolsó még égő gyertyát. Hamar elaludtam szerető karjaiban és nem gondoltam a következményekre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tetszett írj kommentet.  
> Hamarosan folytatása következik.


End file.
